


Touch me but Softly

by SolarisRasa



Series: Malec Request [5]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, God this really is just so soft, M/M, Magic, Size Difference, Smut, request fic, soft boyfriends, soft smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 21:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25741699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SolarisRasa/pseuds/SolarisRasa
Summary: Magnus comes home exhausted. Alec takes time to kiss him better.Chap 2-Alec does a little more than kiss him.
Relationships: Magnus Bane/Alec Lightwood
Series: Malec Request [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1821445
Comments: 11
Kudos: 196





	1. Hold me but gently

**Author's Note:**

  * For [BrendaLightwoodBane](https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrendaLightwoodBane/gifts).



> Sometimes a height difference is all in how it feels to be held.

Alec carefully pinched salt between his fingers, frowning at the recipe card he’d gotten from Catarina. A pinch was hardly a sensible unit of measurement but Cat swore Magnus loved this pasta dish. He looked at the salt, frown deepening.

The front door clicked open and he looked up, pinched fingers hovering over the pan he was simmering the sauce in. 

“Alexander?” Magnus sounded weary and Alec set his pinch of salt back in the little dish he’d poured. He wiped his fingers quickly on his black jeans and flipped the burner on low before hurrying to his boyfriend.

“There you are.” Magnus smiled at him and stepped away from hanging his coat for a soft kiss, pressing up on his toes a little.

“Hey. You okay?”

Alec rubbed his hands down Magnus’ shoulder, examining his face carefully. In emerald green and grey Magnus looked wonderful but his eyes were tired and the dragon scale pattern he’d carefully worked into his eyeshadow was smudged.

“I’m fine. Tired and ready to spend an evening with my favorite shadowhunter.” Magnus leaned in, fingers running over Alec’s grey shirt collar, “What would you like for dinner?”

Alec smiled, “No. You,” he cupped Magnus’ cheek, his fingers curling behind his ear as Magnus leaned into his wide palm, “are going to change into something comfortable and curl up with Chairman until I finish _cooking_ dinner.”

Magnus’ eyebrows rose and Alec sighed, “I got a recipe from Catarina, I promise it will be good. Although...how much is a pinch of salt?”

Turning to nuzzle against Alec’s palm, eyes slipping shut, Magnus held up his thumb and first three fingers, making a pinching motion. He pressed a kiss to Alec’s palm and patted his chest lightly, “You want help?”

Alec rolled his eyes, “I can handle it, nonsense measurements aside, and you can rest.”

Magnus pushed up on his toes again, kissing Alec’s chin with a little huff. He tried again but Alec held himself straighter with a smirk starting to curl his lips. Magnus pouted at him, playing up how hard he had to strain to reach him and Alec relented, tipping his chin down so Magnus could manage to brush a kiss to his lips.

“I’ll go change. Remind me to find you a “nonsense measurement” conversion chart sometime.”

Alec stepped toward the kitchen, jerked his chin toward the bedroom, “Go on.”

He returned to the sauce, Magnus’ soft humming trailing from the other room.

-

When they had finished eating, Magnus’ soft smile at the first bite worth any effort, Alec had coaxed Magnus into watching an episode of something together. With the credits playing and Magnus’ head leaned against his arm, he watched as Magnus blinked slowly, exhaustion in the lines of his face.

“Hey, why don’t we go to bed?”

Magnus nodded but his brows drew together and Alec leaned down to press a kiss to his soft hair. In loose pants and a t-shirt with only a touch of shimmer on his eyelids and cheeks this was a version of Magnus that belonged only to those closest to him. He was easy to read like this and Alec tilted his chin up, looking down at him with worry.

“What is it?”

“It’s nothing Alexander.”

When Alec’s lips thinned Magnus relented, “It’s nothing I can do anything about. The meeting with the Spiral council was exhausting and the decisions we came to about Nova Lyr’s case were...not what I was hoping but what was necessary. I’m afraid it may take me some time to sleep.”

Alec nudged Magnus gently so they could face each other properly as Magnus leaned away a little, “We can just...lay together? If that’ll help?”

Magnus smiled, his brown eyes soft and nodded.

Alec stood, hand out to pull Magnus up to standing before he leaned down for a kiss.

-

Magnus loved when Alec held him like this, standing in front of the couch, Alec’s arm a solid warmth around his waist, his other hand curled around the back of Magnus’ neck as he drew him up onto his toes for a kiss. Even leaning on Alec, his head tilted up for the kiss, Alec had to bend a little. His stalwart soldier’s posture and his height forever making warmth curl in Magnus’ chest.

Alexander’s lips were warm and soft against his as they kissed gently, Alec’s touch easing the strain of a hard day. Some choices had to be made, Magnus was more than aware of that, but it never made it easier when he was the one making them.

He sighed, tipping his head to try and draw Alec into a deeper kiss, well and truly on his tip toes as he pushed closer. Alec laughed a little against his lips and his hands moved to cup Magnus’ hips. Magnus hummed at the touch, the way Alec’s long fingers spanned so much of him.

Sometimes it was nice to feel small, like someone who didn’t have people’s fate and faith on his shoulders, someone who deserved to be cared for. Alec had never asked, but Magnus was sure he’d noticed how much he liked when Alec did things that emphasized their differences in height.

Magnus gasped, breaking their kiss, as Alec used his hold to lift Magnus straight off the floor. He wrapped his legs around Alec’s waist with a breathless laugh and Alec kissed his neck, one quick brush of his lips.

“Come on Magnus, let me take care of you.”

Magnus draped his arms over Alec’s shoulder, pressing his face into Alec’s neck as he clung to him and nodded. He hoped Alec hadn’t noticed the tears rising in his eyes. He was so tired and Alec was so...he was so sweet.

For once, Magnus didn’t feel nervous or uncomfortable being carried and he relaxed as Alec brought him into the master bathroom. He set him gently on the sink, with Alec over more Magnus had happily expanded the bathroom. He was grateful for it now as Alec pressed his palms down in the space on either side of his hips, bending in to press his nose into Magnus’ neck. 

“Shower with me?” Alec murmured, lips brushing Magnus’ skin and making him close his eyes. He didn’t have a bathtub, too many bad memories between his childhood and Camille, but Alec had never minded.

“I thought we were going to lay down?”

Alec drew back, wide palms coming to cup Magnus’ cheeks again, his dark eyes amused, “I thought a hot shower might help you find sleep.”

“A shower with you is hardly going to calm me down.” Magnus winked, delighting in the color that stole across Alexander’s cheeks.

“Magnus!” One of his hands left Magnus, fluttering nervously, “I thought, maybe, I could, uh, wash your hair?”

Oh. No one had done that in a long time and Magnus _loved_ it.

“If you want?” Alec added, watching him again.

Magnus couldn’t help the tender expression that he could feel pulling his lips, here was Alexander, confident leader, fierce protector, quiet and centered more with every day and yet he was still nervous for Magnus. 

“I love you.” Magnus couldn’t have kept the words in if he’d wanted to, the feeling pushing out of his every pore. His magic would probably be violet if he tried to use it now, the color affected by how strong the swell of feeling in his chest was.

Alec’s smile was bright as he bent down again, Magnus’ toes brushing his shins, and kissed him.

Magnus melted into him, Alec’s arm wound around him, holding him close. Alec was everywhere, warm and smelling like home, his broad shoulders so used to holding up the world easily taking the stress of a rough day from Magnus.

“God, you make me feel so small.” Magnus breathed between kisses, Alec’s warm mouth drawing the words out of him. Alec’s breath hitched and the kiss shifted from the soft press of their lips to Alec, hand holding Magnus’ chin gently, licking into his mouth and tasting him thoroughly. He was looking straight up, Alec’s body pressing against him as much as the position allowed, Magnus’ leg curved behind Alec’s knee to keep him close.

“That’s good?” Alec asked, finally pulling away and letting Magnus breath, his hazel eyes wide and lips reddened. Magnus could feel his glamour was down.

He swallowed and nodded, “It’s really _nice.”_

Alec’s responding smile was so besotted it made Magnus blush.

“Let’s shower and then we can get to bed.” Alec’s eyes darkened, “I can take you to bed.”

Magnus grinned, “Now that, Alexander, is _definitely_ the solution for the evening.”

Alec pulled away to start the shower, “Get undressed so I can take care of you.”

“And if I like that too?” Magnus asked, teasing as he dropped off the sink, pulling his shirt over his head.

Alec was back in his space, taking the shirt from his hands and tossing it aside before he pressed in close, emphasizing how he could tower over Magnus, “I’d say it’s one more reason to wear you out properly tonight.”

He dipped his head then, lavishing a kiss to Magnus’ mouth that left him dizzy with want. 

Blinking at Alec’s back as he returned to check the shower temperature he sucked in a breath, “I am suddenly more awake.”

Alec laughed at him, a bright happy sound.

Magnus dropped his pants, leaving his worries from the night on the floor with them as he stepped into the shower to let Alexander care for him. 


	2. Love me but tenderly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops. Haven't written smut in a long time...not like this. Enjoy. Also again, more random uh, lore. My bad.

Magnus laughed as Alec swept him up as soon as he was dry, the shadowhunters strong arms lifting him off the ground again. He buried his fingers in Alexander’s wet, messy hair and kissed him, happy with how easy it was to really reach him, held as he was.

“Magnus.” Alec mumbled against his mouth, “I need to see.”

“Fine.” Magnus ducked his head, kissing Alec’s throat instead as Alec carried him to the bed. He set down with Magnus in his laps and slowly laid down, leaving Magnus sitting on him, the both of them naked. The sheets rippled and the gold gave way to deep violet. Magnus blushed, especially when Alec looked at the pillow beside him and back to Magnus with a grin.

Shifting in Alec’s lap and feeling his cock brush his tailbone slightly, Magnus bit at his bottom lip. He loved having Alexander anyway he could, but this wasn’t exactly what he’d imagined with how Alec had been talking.

“Alexander-” He started but looking down at Alec under him, his dark eyes wholly focused on Magnus, he couldn’t bring himself to say anything about this wasn’t perfect. Alec knew anyway, reaching up to touch him with one of his large, warm, hands.

“Are you sure you don’t want to try to sleep?” 

Magnus swallowed but nodded, “Please, Alexander, take care of me.”

The words were enough and Alec pulled him close, rolling them so he was pressing Magnus into the bed, his body covering all of Magnus’. Legs warm where they laid over Magnus’, his shoulders and chest blocking the room as he pressed his lips against Magnus’ forehead. Alec breathed, shifted, and Magnus sighed in relief as Alec’s cock slid beside his, trapped between them. 

He wasn’t fully hard yet, neither of them were; too focused on giving Magnus what he needed and  _ Lilith  _ wasn’t that enough to make Magnus feel more fragile than ever?

Alec drew back enough to roll their hips together, breath hitching, and lean down to press another kiss to Magnus’ mouth. He let himself go lax, allowing Alec to fully take the lead.

After a few moments more of just slowly grinding against him, Alec pulled away, taking the covering pressure of his body with him. Magnus started to make a sound in the back of his throat, one he ruthlessly cut off, refusing to  _ whine  _ for Alec already. 

“None of that, love.” Alec admonished, kneeling between Magnus’ legs.

Magnus closed his eyes against how it made him feel to hear Alec call him that, Alec who so rarely used pet names and whose voice had dipped so low it alone made Magnus’ blood run hot. 

“If you’re stopping yourself, you’re thinking too much. And that.” Alec’s hands ran up his sides, “if my job.”

Magnus nodded, a smile tugging his lips in spite of himself, “Look at you, telling me what to do in bed.”

Alec had always been eager, more than ready to reach for pleasure with Magnus, but he wasn’t prone to moments like this, letting Magnus lead them to new places usually.

The pleasant burn of Alec’s palms moved, one sliding up to rest against the base of his throat, just resting, and the other down his thigh, pulling his leg up.

“I said I was going to care for you, little love, you gonna stop me?”

Magnus’ golden eyes opened, his mouth open as he gasp, the sharp spike of arousal and love that Alec’s words sent through him keenly observed by his shadowhunter.

“Oh, you really liked that.” Alec sounded awed, licking his full lips as he squeezed Magnus’ thigh.

Magnus tilted his head back but didn’t try to move otherwise, suddenly confident that Alec would simply move him as he liked, “I did Alexander.”

He wasn’t shy of his own pleasure but this one had gone unexplored until Alec. 

“You’re strong but, Angel, you’re,” Magnus could hear Alec’s throat work as he slid the hand that rested at Magnus throat higher, carefully circling his throat, “so delicate for me.”

Magnus moaned, unsure if he was desperate for Alec to keep talking, touching him softly, or for Alec to be rougher, more demanding.

It didn’t matter anyways, Alec just stroked his thumb over Magnus’ pulse and then his hand was moving, taking his other thigh. Alec parted his legs further, keeping the right one pressed higher in his hand.

He looked at Magnus, red in his cheeks and eyes bright with want, for a long moment and then he was ducking down.

Alec didn’t tease him, just gave him exactly long enough to realize what he was doing, and then he was licking Magnus open.

Magnus shuddered, unable to look away from Alec’s long body stretched between his legs, runes picked out in the low light, his dark head of hair between his hips, his long fingers holding Magnus tight, stopping him from getting away from Alec’s hot tongue. He tugged Magnus down, tilting his hips up so he could press his tongue in deeped and Magnus cried out, head dropping back for a split second before he  _ had  _ to look again.

Alec lifted his right hand, making a motion with his fingers and Magnus snapped his own fingers. In a glow of violet magic Alec’s hand was shiny with lube. Finally he moved, letting Magnus’ thigh go and wiping his left hand over his mouth, his lips red. He sat back on his ankles, looking at Magnus spread out before him.

Slowly, with his clean hand, he moved Magnus so his knees were up, a pillow under his hips. He ran his lubed fingers over the tip of Magnus’ cock and the friction of it made Magnus’ eyes flutter. He trailed them down, magic keeping them wet, under he was rubbing slowly over Magnus’ hole.

Magnus groaned, the sound echoed by Alec, a delicious throaty noise Magnus loved hearing, especially because Alec was so affected just from touching him. Alec slowly pushed his fingers in, testing with one and easing in another when Magnus relaxed so readily.

“Yes, oh…” Magnus sighed, pressing into the touch. Alec’s fingers were long, calloused from his weapons, and so perfect inside of him.

“How’s that, little love?” Alec’s voice was a rasp as he pressed another finger into Magnus, reminding him of how big Alec was, how full he made Magnus feel.

“ ‘s good. Alexander, your hands are sin.” 

Alec chuckled, curling his fingers and rubbing against Magnus' prostate until he was whining, uncaring as Alec worked him over.

“Look at you, so soft, just for me.” Alec sounded awed again and Magnus melted more.

Alec withdrew his fingers, sliding until he was covering Magnus fully again, slotted perfectly between his hips, cock sliding against his hole but not yet filling him.

“I love you, Magnus.”

“And I you, Alexander.”

Alec smiled and then he was moving, pressing into Magnus and keeping him as wrapped up in Alec as possible and Magnus was gasping. The fullness that settled into him made something thicken his throat, especially as Alec gently stroked over his cheek with his clean fingers.

“Alec.” Magnus choked out. Alec bent his head, kissing him, tongue smoothly parting his lips and dipping into his mouth, tasting him. He rolled his hips without breaking away, elbow braced beside Magnus’ cheek as he matched the slow all-consuming rhythm of his hips with slow brushes of his lips and tongue.

Every breath Magnus took was filled with Alec, when his eyes slid open all he could see was Alexander, runes and sweat and eyes full of love. He could feel his cock dragging against Alec’s stomach as his boyfriend moved.

He gave himself over to the feeling of being  _ Alec’s,  _ his golden eyes hazy. He’d had thousands of lovers but none of them had ever kissed him, touched him, like he was something precious, fragile, cherished. None of them made him feel like he was sipping ambrosia from their mouths the way Alexander did. 

The fullness of his pleasure crashed over him with a quiet sigh and a long pulse of heat that made him pull away from Alec’s lips for a real, full breath, even as Alec buried his face in Magnus’ throat and moaned out his name, spilling heat into him.

-

“Magnus?” Alec tried, carefully brushing away a tear as it rolled, golden, down Magnus’ temple. He’d gone quiet, totally lax, in the aftermath. Alec wasn’t worried, he was fairly overwhelmed himself and he knew Magnus needed a moment.

Slowly, golden eyes focused on him, Magnus slowly re-inhabiting his limbs, “Alexander.”

Alec brushed his lips over Magnus’ cheekbone and carefully separated from him, making Magnus’ breath catch a little.

“You’re crying gold.” Alec told him, catching a few more drops and holding up his fingers, stained with the color.

Magnus looked at his fingers in wonder, sitting up, and then he was smiling, tears coming faster, “ _ Oh.” _

Alec frowned, “Magnus?”

“It’s...Alec.” Magnus laughed, catching Alec’s golden fingers, “Watch.”

He let his magic crackle into existence on his hands and the soft violet turned to bright gold wherever it touched Alec.

“I was going to ask, it’s usually blue.” Alec said, watching the colors. He loved Magnus’ magic, loved how it felt and how Magnus wielded it.

“Violet is...it’s love.”

Alec blinked. Magnus’ magic had never changed outside of the red of battle magic.

“Strong emotions can manifest that way, if I let them. Violet is love, I love you and my magic shows it.”

That made enough sense, he supposed, “And gold?”

Magnus’ soft little smile went tender again, gold lines dripping down his cheeks. He was so beautiful.

“It’s the color of true, requited love. Usually it takes two warlocks to ever see it.”

Alec processed that. He loved Magnus so much, of course he didn’t have warlock magic but he wasn’t surprised the depth of his feelings were strong enough that what little magic lived in Nephilim had been enough to manifest the gold.

“Oh. Well, I do love you.”

Magnus laughed, “Apparently.”

He laid back down, tucking himself against Alec and cleaning them in a wave of violet and gold.

“Thank you.”

Alec pulled him close, pulling the blankets up, “You deserved it. I love you.”

Magnus smiled, “I love you too.”

The soft haze of gold that suffused the room proved it. 


End file.
